Becker's Birthday
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: / " What are you doing?" he asked her, she looked up innocently. "Making sure he stays occupied." Connor gave her a confused look." Shouldn't be difficult, he and I both know I'm his type."/ It's Becker's birthday and Connor is planning a party a surprise party. Secker


**BECKER'S BIRTHDAY**

* * *

><p>Connor had everyone at the table, yes, even Lester. He wanted to give Becker a surprise birthday party, and see his reaction. " Um, Con, why are we doing this again?" Danny asked with a smirk.<p>

" Because!" Connor grinned. " He's... um, our friend?" he guessed.

Sarah, Jenny, and Abby giggled. " You're too sweet, Connor." Jenny smiled.

He grinned cutely back at her and clapped his hands.

" Okay! Abby, Danny, and I are making the decorations-" he started to say, but Danny cut him off.

" I'm the leader right? Shouldn't I be making the choices?" he joked.

Connor groaned. " Danny! No time for jokes!"

" Yeah, Danny." Abby smirked, and he rolled his eyes.

Lester sighed annoyed. " Continue, Connor before I change my mind about this idea."

" Okay. So, Lester, you and Jenny get the cake and invite everyone from the ARC."

Jenny nodded her head and Lester sighed.

" What do I do?" Sarah asked, as everyone got up and started heading towards the directions of where they were supposed to go.

" Alright, Sarah, kept Becker occupied." he told her. Sarah started undoing the string on her dress, and his eyes widen. " Wha-what are you doing?" he asked her, she looked up innocently. " Making sure he stays occupied." Connor gave her a confused look and she grinned. " Shouldn't be hard, he and I both know _I'm _his type. "

Connor felt his face heat up. " You knew he liked you?" he asked, in a small voice.

Sarah laughed. " Please, Connor, you can't keep a secret that well, you told Jenny and I heard from you and Danny talking about it. I was surprised and.. well, shocked, I mean Captain Becker likes me?"

" He was in denial."

" When is he not?"

Connor laughed. " Good point... so, do you like him back?"

" That's my business."

He grinned at her. " So that's a yes?"

She smirked up at him. " So, when will I be able to stop occupying him?" she asked.

" Um, about... t- nine. It's gonna be dark, so it's better and we have to get everything ready, so it's gonna take a while." she nodded and got up, walking down the halls to find the captain himself to distract him.

* * *

><p>Sarah was walking and then stopped when she saw the Captain walking and she stopped in her tracks, what was he doing? The gang wasn't even ready for the party! And he was walking right to it!<p>

She shifted nervously and twirled her hair through her fingers. " Becker!" she exclaimed and then leaned over on a desk and hoped on it, crossing one leg over another leg. Once he looked over at her, she could see his eyes widen and she grinned.

" Sarah?" he asked, daring to step closer to her. " What are you doing? You know what? Nevermind. I gotta go find Temple-"

Her eyes widen. She was so confident before, but why was she suddenly nervous now? " No! "

He turned to her, she just noticed how pretty his eyes were. " What, Sarah?"

" How do you like spending your birthday? I wanted to buy you a present today, but I was busy." she said, jumping off the table and smoothing her dress and walking closer to Becker. She swore she was his cheeks turn pink.

" You know it's my birthday?"

She placed her hands on her hips. " Well, duh. I do my research."

" So you looked through file?"

" Well, yes, but I did that-"

" Why?"

" Because I had to-"

" Were you trying to find out my first name? It's not that easy Sarah, so don't go wasting your time-"

She stomped her foot on the ground. " Stop smirking at me and asking me questions that I don't want to answer! Answer _my _question."

Becker grinned. " Um, let's see. Free from anomalies, creatures, Quinn and Temple."

" You're impossible." she muttered.

" I don't celebrate birthdays. They're not a big deal to me, I just don't care." he said, and started walking away.

She gasped. " You're serious?"

He nodded and turned back to her.

Sarah glared. Becker looked up at her up and down. She was wearing a tight dress and some tights, but he couldn't help staring. Did she... did she undo the string on her dress on purpose? " So, why are you wearing that dress? You're not gonna do something to me for a birthday present... are you?"

At that, she flushed deeply. No, no, no! She was suppose to make him blush! Not the other way around! " No! Idiot, I just-"

" You're blushing."

" Shut it." she snapped.

Becker then sighed moved away from her into the kitchen and sat down in a chair and Sarah smiled and sat across from him. She smirked and watched his eyes flicker over to her dress and then back at her. " Stop staring Captain, you're drooling."

He blushed._  
><em>

" Alright, what's your favorite thing to do?"

" Shoot."

She glared. " Becker."

" What? It's true."

" Fine, what's your favorite place?"

" Shooting range."

She grinned. " Stop it!"

He smiled. " Got any ideas yet?"

" One; I take you to the shooting range and you shoot targets." she glared. " That's the worst birthday present. Ever." she stated simply.

" That's what I like."

Sarah grinned. He liked her. " That's all you like?" oh now, she was keeping him occupied. " That's it? Just... shooting things?" she teased, and she watched him glare an start to sit up, her eyes widen and she pressed a hand to his knee, making him sit back down.

" Wait," she whispered. " Why do you need to see Connor?" she asked, a soft smile on her face. Oh yes, now he was blushing. But he was oh so close to leaving, she had to keep him with her.

As he avoided the question, she looked around and found a bottle of beer. An idea formed in her head and stood up and grabbed a two classes and poured some beer into it, Connor and the team needed hours to set the party up. She knew it was a risk, but it was worth a try. She quickly grabbed a trash can, because she didn't drink that much.

" You've been busy all week." she said, looking at his reaction. " You could have a beer or two. It's a small birthday present for you." she smiled and handed him a glass that he thanked her for and took a sip.

" So, I've been wondering, why- why don't you celebrate your birthday? If the rest of the team knew your birthday, they would celebrate, just to see you happy. They care about you Becker." Sarah said seriously and held his hand with one hand, rubbing circles and pouring another glass for him in the other.

He took the glass and looked down at their hands and quickly leaned in, his face close to her, their noses almost touching. " Why do you need to know?" he asked, before moving away and taking a gulp of the whole glass and she poured him another quickly.

Sarah moved closer as well, this time their chests were touching. " Because, _I _care. " she whispered and then moved away and bit her lip, scooting a little closer and watched as he took another sip and she poured another, he looked slightly dizzy.

" Well, when I was young... I liked my birthday, and then... one day, on my birthday I found out my grandpa had died. So every time my birthday comes it just reminds me that he died on the day I was born. So, I can't really- um, explain it."

She frowned and gave his hand a squeeze. " You two were close, weren't you?"

He looked down. " Yeah," he looked back up with a painful smile before taking another sip. " We were."

* * *

><p>The two hung out for quite a while, and Sarah looked down at her mobile and saw a text from Connor: <em>SARAH! We're not ready yet! I know I said when it's time, BUT WE'RE NOT READY! . <em>

She glared hard. _IDIOT! Hurry, up. _

" Everything alright?" Becker asked, swaying a little in his seat.

Sarah looked up. " Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. How about another drink?" she asked nervously and started pouring him another, until his hand gently caught her wrist and looked deeply into her eyes and leaned closer.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk." he whispered and she couldn't help but shiver when his breath tickled on her skin. He was _really really _kissable sometimes.

" And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to get drunk." she whispered back and her eyes widen when he started to stand up and head out of the kitchen, thanking her.

She got up and ran after him and held his hand. " NO! You have to stay!" she exclaimed.

" Why?" he groaned. " It seems like you've been stalling me!"

When he went to move again she groaned and gripped the collar of his black shirt and smashed her lips against his. His lips were so warm and soft on hers, she had to grip his shirt tighter. And she knew he was still surprised when his lips stumbled on hers and they swayed dizzily, seeming as he was still a bit drunk. His hands went on her waist as he kissed her in a drunk, sloppy way, but yet it was still romantic.

" Sarah! Sarah! Sarah! Sar-ah?" Connor was running through the halls and was ready to tell Sarah they were ready, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Becker and Sarah.

_Kissing. _

No not kissing, _making out. _" Connor!" Jenny called from the hall to Connor, Abby and Danny following behind her.

" What's taking so long, are you-" Abby started to say, but stopped in her tracks when Sarah and Becker broke apart from their kiss, their faces heating up from the hot intense kiss.

" AH!" The four of them screamed, and Sarah pushed Becker away from her.

" Connor! Guys? What the hell are you doing?"

" Us!?" Jenny shrieked.

" You two were the ones, sucking each others faces!" Danny exclaimed.

They blushed deeper. " No! Connor told me to stall Becker, so I was!" Sarah stated.

" By slapping your lips on his?!" Abby asked, still in shock.

" What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Becker exclaimed.

They all stopped arguing and looked at the captain. " Um... nothing?" Connor stated, but Becker gave him a glare and he whimpered. " Okay! We knew it was your birthday and we wanted to throw you a birthday party, Sarah was suppose to stall you so we could give you a birthday party, to make you feel better. And I kinda wanted to give you and Sarah some time to... ya know, talk."

" What?" everyone exclaimed.

" Hey! You see how they constantly flirt!" he defended himself.

Becker and Sarah glared. " _What?_"

" Nothing..." he muttered.

They all stood in silence, Sarah and Becker's faces still bright red.

" Happy Birthday, Soldier Boy!" Danny exclaimed after a while, clapping a hand on the captain's back and laughed for no reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... this was so strange. But I loved it! And I got this idea from Once Upon A Time Season 3 Episode 22 when Emma had to keep past Hook 'occupied'. I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Please Review!**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


End file.
